Encuéntrame
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¿Buscaste? ¿Encontraste? Por favor, encuéntrame. AkuYa.


**Aclaracion: Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia:** _Yaoi, (Hombre X Hombre) si no te gusta no leas, un poco de OoC, AkuYa. Si no te gusta no leas. C:_

 ** _O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Encuéntrame._**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El peli naranja se encontraba sentado en una silla de aquel tan elegante bar, en su mano enguantada reposaba una copa de vino media vacía y la otra la usaba para apoyar su cara, que se encontraba sonrojada por la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerida y con muchas lágrimas desbordando por su barbilla.

Esa noche había bebido demasiado, tanto que no podía ni ponerse de pie. Quizás se había pasado en los tragos, que más daba. ¿Porqué bebió tanto?, la razón era simple...

 **Un par de horas antes.**

Después de pelear contra toda una agencia él solo, logro acabar con su líder y prenderle fuego al edificio. Este mismo se había derrumbado, junto a todos aquellos enemigos que habían osado meterse con él. Después de aquel ajetreado trabajo llego a la Port mafia, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe; Mori.

— Ah, Chuya-Kun, parece que has vuelto de la misión. —El peli naranja quito su sombrero en señal de respeto.— ¿Y? ¿Que tal todo? —Indagó, completando un rompecabezas que pertenecía a su niña rubia; Elise.

— Como ordenó. —Comentó con mirada gélida y fría, su voz sólo era un murmullar entre aquellas paredes, Mori alzó la vista y le regalo una mirada sobria.

— Bien, retírate.

Poso su sombrero de nuevo en su cabeza y salio de aquella oficina. Se disponía a volver a su hogar cuando una idea azoto con su mente.

— "¿Y si espero a Aku?" —Se preguntó deteniendo a mitad de un pasillo, era cierto que desde hace un tiempo se habían vuelto grandes conocidos, compañeros e incluso buenos amigos. ¿Quien lo diría? Con el carácter que los dos se cargan no fue nada fácil pero de igual forma lograron soportarse mutuamente. Su idea quedo vagamente olvidada ya que el peli naranja tomo rumbo a buscar a aquel idiota o como él lo llamaba; "emo".

Llego hasta las instalaciones de la lagartija negra, al ingresar busco con la mirada al más alto quien no se veía por ninguna parte, Tachihara que por ahí se encontraba se acerco a él y luego de un breve cuestionario; aseguro no saber nada de él pelinegro.

— "Sospechoso". —Meditó saliendo de ahí.

¿Dónde estaba él?

Preguntó en todos lugares y nadie sabia nada al respecto, en la sala de comida, los baños, los cuartos de tortura, ¡Incluso en la sala de batallas!, empezó a preocuparse por no saber sobre su paradero, ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?

Estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese estaba bien, al menos eso intentaba creer. ¿Era uno de los más poderosos de la Port mafia, no? Nada malo podría pasarle, no podía preocuparse por una simple estupidez.

Caminó hasta las instalaciones menores pero no encontraba a nadie que supiese algo sobre él. Inclusive Higuchi desconocía su ubicación, de alguna manera su cerebro maquinaba miles de situaciones donde el azabache podría salir herido y eso era algo que lo ponía histérico.

Camino rumbo a las plantas mayores, donde se encontraban sus oficinistas haciendo cosas legales y eso. ¿Enserio se estaba desesperando por buscar a un idiota que bien se pudo haber ido hacia su hogar hace horas?, se cuestionó si valía la pena todo aquello, armar tanto escándalo por aquel bastardo.

Ingresó en una de las salas donde se manejaban los asuntos financieros de la Port mafia, al poner un pie dentro escucho como dos de sus secretarias cuchicheaban algo entre ellas, lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta. Se acerco lo más que pudo a ellas y se dispuso a oír lo que hablaban.

— Es lamentable lo que paso con Akutagawa-Kun —Comento abrumada una de ellas, mientras sostenía un vaso de agua nerviosamente.

— P-pero, Mori-san dijo que... —Titubeó aterrada la oriental.

Entrando de forma impetuosa a la sala y parándose junto enfrente de las temblorosas muchachas, empezó a hablar.

— ¿Que saben de Aku... Tagawa. —Completó, mientras su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su cara reflejaba molestia y preocupación.

— ¡Señor Chuya! —Al instante las dos muchachas se arrodillaron grácilmente frente al de sombrero.

— ¡Contesten! —Ladró exasperado.

Las jovenzuelas dieron un respingo en su lugar y la más alta se acerco hasta él, la chica acomodó sus lentes colocándolos desde el puente y carraspeó un poco, sus dedos jugueteaban entre ellos, mientras su cara se encontraba pálida y viendo al suelo.

— Señor Chuya, lamento informar que Akutagawa- Kun acaba de ser reportado como capturado por el enemigo, el fax acaba de ser entregado a Mori-San y... —La chica no pudo acabar, al sentir una presión en sus hombros y como alguien la mecía fuertemente, sus anteojos cayeron por algún lugar de la habitación, mientras chillaba aterrada.

— ¿¡Dónde esta él!? ¡Dímelo! —Vociferó jaloneándola.

— ¡Señor Chuya! —Gritó la peli café, quien estaba al lado viendo como zarandeaban a su amiga.— ¡No lo sabemos, esta perdido en acción! S-su... ¡Su ubicación aun no se conoce!

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza y lo remojaba completamente. Soltó a la de lentes y toco levemente su propio rostro con una mano, mientras que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

— ¿Akutagawa...?

 **... Tiempo actual.**

Seguía en aquel bar después de haber bebido casi todos los vinos que ahí reposaban. Extendió su copa hasta el camarero quien lo veía con una expresión de pena, mientras llenaba su copa hasta el tope.

— Aku...tagawa. —Vacilaba en un murmullo. Mientras que se asfixiaba él solo con tanto vino.

Después de un par de copas más cayó al suelo completamente desmayado. El cantinero quien veía todo sin rechistar, estaba a punto de ir en su auxilio, hasta que una criatura con forma de lobo lo tomaba levemente y un hombre de estatura media y con una extraña gabardina negra lo tomaba entre brazos.

— Yo me haré cargó de él. —Comentó saliendo por la puerta del bar nocturno con el pequeño pero pesado cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejando a un hombre contrariado por lo que acababa de ver.

En medio de sueños; el peli naranja llamaba a su compañero, mientras que este caminaba con él; cargándolo al estilo novia.

— Descansa, Chuya.

Tomo rumbo hasta el departamento del mayor, ahí lo dejaría para que descansase, bien podría llevarlo a su propia casa, pero ya sabia como era Gin de celosa y no quería más problemas con ella. Estaba cansado, había tenido que escapar de una prisión en la que lo habian encerrado sus enemigos, por si fuese poco habían quitado su gabardina. Lo que los imbeciles no sabían es que su poder le permitía convertir cualquier ropa en un arma, ah, estaba exhausto.

Llegando a mitad de camino sólo pudo suspirar,y bajar la mirada hasta la del menor en estatura, se veía como siempre; perfecto.

Con una de sus manos aparto los rebeldes cabellos naranjas, quienes caían impetuosos obstruyendo asi la visión de la cara completa del pequeño.

— ¿Quien diría que me extrañarías tanto como para volverte loco si no volvía? —Murmuró al cuerpo durmiente de quien había sido su amigo hace poco tiempo.

La luz de la luna alumbraba el panorama de la calle desierta, nadie paseaba, ni siquiera un auto rondando a esa hora de la noche; estaban completamente solos.

Bajo levemente su vista hacia los labios del oriental, quienes se veían apetitosos bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Por alguna razón sentía curiosidad de saber, ¿A que sabrían esos labios tan carnosos?, cuando menos noto su rostro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. ¿Estaría bien hacer eso?, estaba inconsciente y pasado de copas, no creía que fuera buena idea, pero si no actuaba por impulso y curiosidad ¿Entonces quien sería Ryunosuke Akutagawa?

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, termino uniendo sus labios con los del peli naranja, apenas un leve roce de aquellos tan exquisitos labios, fue suficiente para hacer que estuviese unido a él un buen rato, sin moverse, sin separarse, sólo manteniendo sus labios unidos con los del contrario.

Cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar de aquel pequeño contacto que lo había dejado extasiado. Estaba a punto de retirar los labios, cuando sintió como los del oriental se movían, haciendo que un sonrojo se hiciera presente instintivamente en su rostro.

Rápidamente separo su boca de los de su compañero y noto como este mismo lo veía con un gracioso sonrojo, su sombrero a punto de caer y sus ojos muy abiertos.

¡Oh! Lo había besado...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Esta historia va dedicada para mi amiga, Valentina. 3 Ojalá y te gustará la sengunda historia AkuYa que podrás encontrar online.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
